


Sweet New World

by Shark419



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: 3 multidimensional beings bring female Chris to their other home, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fluff, Half normal fic half chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark419/pseuds/Shark419
Summary: Marina visits the park after a long day, but little did she know one of her dearest partners had a secret.
Relationships: Satou Shin/Sawada Marina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sweet New World

**Author's Note:**

> The product of Spinoff and Shin brainworms. God this woman is a legend. Anyway this was a very long oneshot and I spent a lot of time on it so I hope you guys enjoy this very sexy fic. This fic legit got me to like Marina more and also let me project my headcannons on Hinako and Kako being all hardcore and powerful and stuff(Trust Me does that y'know)

“And we’re done! Great job, Sawada.” The coral haired sea idol Marina had got up from the platform she was on, getting ready to leave the magazine shoot. She starts to walk down the hallway in a blue bikini on the way to the changing room, going through her bag to find her casual. After she changed her outfit, she was ready to get herself on the road.

Stepping into her car in her yellow blouse and gray shorts, the woman started to set off in the afternoon. After a long day, she wanted to go to the park after a long day of working out by doing poses on a fake beach. Turning on a podcast as she drove from the photo studio and down to a local park.

The park had several things that could make anyone feel at ease; there were plenty of benches, a small playground for the children to play in, a small fountain, and a small pavilion that you could hold gatherings or hang out in. It had a unique aura around it that was worth the visit. Marina got out of her car and walked over to a bench to sit down near the fountain. Several minutes passed as she took in the nature around her. The ripples danced through the water as the wind blew against the maiden.

Then, she saw a small purple film start to cover some of the wall of the nearby pavilion, the sound grabbing her attention and making her look closer. The rift kept growing to the size of a woman similar to her, and that was when a woman stepped out with a fluffy pink top and large blond pigtails that barely reached beyond her . She knew that this was her good friend Shin, the fact that this was happening left Marina shocked. 

“What the actual fuck? Did you just walk right out of the wall? She slowly got up and walked inside the pavilion, to the opposite of her friend.

“Marina-chan? Where are you going? It’s a great day, get in the sun!” She had no response, she was very scared of what could happen, all while running back to her car so she could go home. Why was there a portal there? Can anyone explain what just happened? As she sat at her new seat, she reached into her pocket to get her phone; she needed to talk with someone about this.

(Passion!)

[Marina:I think I just saw Shin walk out of the wall.]

[big big mushroom: bruh]

[☆Mio☆: What?]

[Reina-sama: This can always be set up.]

[Marina:I checked everywhere, she must have just disappeared, and then she just phased out of the wall.]

[Marina:Like straight out of the wall. There was some stuff around her too]

[Misaki: Legit? This must’ve been on some conspiracy page, not buying it(*・～・*)]

[Reina-sama: Like what kind of stuff?]

[Marina: Purple shit]

[Reina-sama: Really? Ok]

Marina seemed very puzzled by the situation, starting to walk to her car and go home, but Shin started running towards Marina.

“I saw what you texted in the GC!” She called from the park.

“I should’ve thought of that, I just wanted to tell some other idols about that strange thing you did.”

“59 other idols?” Shin replies with a chuckle.

“Yes…”

“Well, Marina-chan, I guess you let everyone know about my traveling!” Shin said. Marina started to walk closer to Shin.

“Let me get this straight, are you travelling through dimensions?” Marina said, puzzled.

“Hahaha! Yes!” Shin exclaimed as she took Marina’s hand. “Maybe you can join me! We’ll have so much fun adventures!” Shin’s eyes started to sparkle in front of the perplexed Marina, standing there trying to gather her thoughts.

“I guess sailing off in a sea of new possibilities doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea, right? Carpe diem, my friend.” She said after a minute of thinking.

“Wonderful! Welcome to the crew Marina!” Shin cheered.

“Hm?”

“Hinako, Nao, and I have been doing this for a while, great to have someone else have a bit of interest.” Shin replied.

“Hah, I see. Glad to be with you guys.” Marina replied. She then started to walk back to her car and leave for the day. Soon, Shin would soon do the same. As Marina returns to her apartment, she checks her phone again.

(Travelers)

[♡Heart♡: My friend has joined the gang!]

[AsukaLuvr69: Hey there]

[Himoko: more…]

[Marina: Hello. You guys seem fun at parties.]

[Himoko: ifjkvdfkbfdkbvkfd]

[♡Heart♡: Hinako is like that]

[♡Heart♡: Anyway we have to like teach her about traveling]

[AsukaLuvr69: Basically we can like travel through doors if they have a purple rune on them and if we have been given the ability to travel from someone else. We gotta keep this under wraps tho]

[Himoko: I think you shouldn’t have sent that message in the passion group chat]

[Marina: I didn’t know much, I just wanted to tell people about the raft I saw at the park today!]

[AsukaLuvr69: Oh yeah Shin was traveling earlier today]

[♡Heart♡: ^]

[AsukaLuvr69: So you want to go on a test run, Marina?]

[Marina: Yeah, I do.]

[♡Heart♡: Well it’s settled, tomorrow at noon. Let’s go lesbians]

[Himoko: LETS GO!]

[Marina: Yay!]

[AsukaLuvr69: Where we meeting?]

[♡Heart♡: Well we can meet at the park, it’s a familiar spot for us.]

[Himoko: Yea lets go there]

[Marina: See you guys there!]

~~~

Saturday morning, Marina woke up from her bed ready to take on the day that was ahead of her. She turned on her TV to a compilation of boat footage as she averted to get a new outfit, choosing to pick out a black tank top and jean shorts, topped with a metal heart necklace. She entered the bathroom to clean her hair and do other business when she got another text.

(Travelers) 

[♡Heart♡: Red or pink lipstick?]

[Himoko: Pink is your thing Shin go with that]

[♡Heart♡: Ok! ♡]

That wasn’t that productive. As she finished up in the bathroom, she started to head down to the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast, consisting of some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. It refreshed herself a bit. She soon kept relaxing in her room for the morning, relaxing to the sounds of the waves of the ocean in the background. Later, she would leave for the park with a bento in her car, but first stopping by the gym to at least get a bit into shape.

As she arrives in the park, she could see a hooded girl waiting on one of the benches, striking the interest of Marina because she looked like Nao, she was one of the travelers, right?

“Oh, Marina, great to see you. Are you ready for your first trip?” Nao asked, looking up from the bench.

“Yes, miss. I’m ready, I just worked out actually.” Marina replied.

Then, Shin started to pull up, with Hinako in the back seat of the car.

“Yoohoo! Marina, Nao, good morning!” Shin waved to the pair. “I can’t wait to get traveling.”

“Me too, Shin.” Nao said.

“God, I’m so hype for this. Marina, you're in for a ride.” Hinako said, getting out of the car.

“Ah, should we get ready?” Marina gestured to the group.

“Let’s head over to the pavilion. Anyone bring lunch?” Nao replied.

“I brang a bento with me.” Marina said, pulling her’s out of her bag.

“Great, we’re bento buddies!” Nao replied, doing the same, inciting laughter in the group. As the two eat their lunch, Shin and Hinako had a friendly chat beside the wall that would soon take them to another world. 

“Ah, what a lunch, this bento is great, isn’t it? Plus, it came in this cute box!” She held up the box’s lid to show a simple design of a cute dog mascot.

“That’s pretty cute, Nao. Do you like my box?” Her box was a cool blue design with waves scattered.

“I like that, it really fits you, Marina.” Nao smirked. “Hey, are you two ready?”

“Ready as I ever be!”

“Yeah I’m ready.” Hinako said, standing up and starting to face the wall with Shin and the others starting to get ready too. Hinako started to move her hand to the rune and the door made a sound. “That’s my cue. Get ready, guys.” The rift that Marina saw before had started to grow to human size.

“Marina-chan, hold my hand, it’ll let you into the other dimension.” Shin said as she reached out to Marina, soon returning the favor. Then, the four had entered the portal in front of them, when they were taken to a dimension where they were surrounded by the scenery of dark colors across the spectrum, along with a middle aged woman in front of them. She was adorned in a red obi and had small black hair. She started to look at the travelers in interest.

“Ah, what brings you here today, travelers?” The woman asked the group.

"I wanted to bring one of my friends to the dimension. Meet Marina!" Shin replied, tapping Marina on the back.

"Nice to meet you, I’m Marina Sawada."

"Kako Takafuji, other dimensional guide. Welcome to the dimension.”

“Where do you want to go today, Shin?” Hinako asked.

“Let’s go to the cruise sector, I think Marina would like that one.” the woman replied.  
“Yeah, I agree.” Nao added.

“Aww, that’s kind of you, Shin.” Marina said, flattered by the gesture.

“Well, let’s head over.” Kako said. She then closed her eyes and concentrated, starting to wave her hands in certain motions. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were on the top deck of a cruise ship. It seemed all so real too, they arrived on an observation deck and paths to the inside of the ship, a small waterpark, and a bar which Shin nearly immediately walked into, followed by Marina.

“Hinako, I don’t think you can go there; I know I can’t.” Nao said to the youngest in the group. Meanwhile, back in the bar, the older pair had drunk a few drinks and had started to get boozy, while the other two had started to chill on the deck and talk on the deck.

“Got any grapes?” Shin yelled in a drunken mania, Marina also joining in Shin’s antics as they leave the bar. Hinako noticed that they were enjoying the trip to the ship.

“Marina, I told you this was going to be fun!” She cheered.

“God, I’m having a ball here!” Marina replied to the young girl who, with Kako’s guidance, now wore a pink swimsuit.

“Oh are we going to swim tonight?” Shin asked.

“Yeah, I wanna swim.” Hinako replied.

“Can you show me to the pool?” Marina asked.

“I’ll lead you guys.” Hinako started to walk behind the pool and into the waterpark area, where they spent around an hour playing in, sliding down slides, and enjoying the sea around them. It felt so good.

“Ah, that was the best, I’m glad that you came on a trip with us, Marina.” Nao said, clad in a towel and drying off from the pool trip. “Well, I think we gotta get back to the real world soon. Kako will get us ready to return to the real world soon. And with that said, do the honors, Kako.”

Kako started to concentrate yet again, taking them back to the room that they entered when they first entered the rift. “I’ll return you guys to your normal state and we can take you back to the real world. This then devolved into another incantation, then leading them to be reverted back to their casual that they entered in. “Thank you for joining us! Please keep this a secret, ok Marina?”

“Ok.” Marina replied with confidence. The group started to say their goodbyes for the day as Shin started to near the small rift on one of the walls as she started to open up and started to grow and open up to the pavilion that they were before. Soon, the four had taken a step between dimensions and was back in the park that started it all. 

“God, that was a special moment. Maybe we can go travelling again.” Marina remarked, looking back at Shin.

“Yeah. You and I can go anywhere we want to now.”


End file.
